(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for mounting an electrical connector to a trailer hitch assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a bracket for mounting an electrical connector to a trailer hitch assembly wherein the bracket has a U-shaped section to fit over the trailer hitch which has a rectangular or square cross-section and extensions which extend past the hitch and are connected by bolts to secure the bracket to the hitch.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has shown various brackets some with a U-shaped construction as a method of attachment. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,990 to Gary describes a light support bracket with a U-shaped end.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 223,082 to Fromm describes a bracket for automotive condensers which has an L-shaped construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,533 to Thompson describes a door hook with a hook-jaw at one end which fits over the door such that the teeth on the hook-jaw penetrate into the top edge of the door to secure the hook to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,114 to Shaw describes a light fixture which employs a clip. The clip portion has a hook which is adapted to slip over the top of the back plate of the music rack. The depending leg portion of the clip may be bent inwardly to provide a spring-like grip to frictionally secure the clip to the back plate of the music rack.
Other prior art which is less relevant to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,183 to Svoboda; U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,707 to Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,476 to Burkle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,433 to Lane.
Although, the U-shaped hook attaches the bracket onto the device for which it is secured, the vibration and excessive movement involved in the use of a trailer hitch assembly would render such a force fit inadequate. Additionally, due to the metal construction of most trailer hitches, it is not realistic to attempt to secure the bracket by attaching the bracket directly into the trailer hitch as this would involve some means of puncturing the metal hitch. Therefore, there remains a need for a bracket for use on trailer hitch assembly which is easy to mount and yet secure so as to withstand the vibration of the vehicle and which will not damage the trailer hitch assembly to which it is mounted.